


Salacious

by sharperobjects



Series: DCU Femslash Ficlets [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Okay there's a little bit of a plot, PWP, past babs/katarina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever been with a woman?" Kate asks, and Barbara blanches, heart skipping a few beats. </p><p>She prays to any deity prepared to listen that Batwoman doesn't notice how she's acting.</p><p>x</p><p>barbara gordon/kate kane smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinakyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyles/gifts).



> I may be updating this soon, haven't decided whether it should remain a oneshot or not yet!
> 
> Thanks to Thona for being so awesome!

There's a loud, sickening crack when the thug's head hits the brick wall, and then he collapses to the ground, bloodied and unconscious.

Barbara frowns, as Batwoman steps back.

("Oh, and Barbara?" Bruce calls her back as she moves to leave the Cave.

"Yeah?" She turns.

"Be careful with Batwoman. She's been a little aggressive lately."

Barbara raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, more than usual."

"I will keep that in mind." Babs says, nodding. "See you at the end of patrol.")

Thanks for the heads up, Bruce, Barbara thinks as she follows Batwoman and grapples up to a nearby rooftop.

It's a pretty big night tonight. There's a prisoner transport happening from Iron Heights to Blackgate, so it's an "all suits on deck" situation in Gotham. Everyone's been paired up to handle a quadrant. Batgirl and Batwoman got assigned close to Burnside, where pretty much nothing bad ever happens. It's as close as Gotham gets to a safe place, plus the transport vehicle doesn't get within 20 miles of their area.

It makes sense, then, that they got assigned to the no action zone since Batman's a little wary of Batwoman.

Barbara just doesn't understand why it had to be _her_  paired up with Kate.

Like, no offense, but Barbara is sure she'll be a little more helpful than Bluebird if shit went south.

Except if their positions were swapped and Batwoman decided to get way too rough, Bluebird wouldn't have been able to stop her. Honestly, even Barbara's not sure if she could stop Kate. She's heard a lot of scary things about the woman.

"You ever stop thinking?" Batwoman's voice snaps Barbara's mind back to the rooftop. Kate tweaks something on her wrist gauntlet, and then turns to face Babs.

Here we go, Barbara thinks.

"I don't know what is going on with you but you need to tone down the violence. You're being way too aggressive. We don't work like that. So sort out whatever your problem is, or don't - frankly, I don't care, but don't bring it into this. Not when you wear the symbol, okay?"

Batwoman stays quiet, and turns back to stare at the city from the rooftop.

Barbara is just about to confirm the whole "call Batwoman out on her excessive violence" thing a failure when -

"I ran into Renee again, a week ago. She's with someone else."

Ah. "I'm sorry. I've been there. It can be hard -"

"You don't know what it's like." Kate interrupts. She doesn't sound angry, just says it in a factual sort of way.

Barbara tilts her head. "I've been dumped before, trust me."

"By men. It's different with women." Batwoman replies, and Barbara shuts up.

She doesn't want to think about -

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Kate asks, and Barbara blanches, heart skipping a few beats.

She prays to any deity prepared to listen that Batwoman doesn't notice how she's acting.

"Um, yeah. Once. College." Barbara replies, trying to stop herself from remembering.

Batwoman laughs, short, like she's shaking her head at Barbara. "Experimenting?" She tosses a look at Barbara that just reminds her so much of the way Katarina looked at her, that same condescending look that Katarina threw at her when they were in her bed, naked and flushed and Barbara nervously said "I don't know if we should do this." and -

"No." Barbara all but growls. Her fists are clenched, and the calm that Bruce taught her is the only reason she's not shaking.

No deity can help her now - Batwoman sure as hell notices.

She slowly walks towards Barbara and stops a few feet away from her.

"Bad experience?"

"Bad _person_. The experience was...fine." Barbara answers, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"And you've never been with a woman since?" Batwoman asks, a salacious, almost predatory smile on her face.

Barbara's heart quickens in pace.

"Y - yes." She says softly, and her back hits something hard. That's when Barbara realises that she'd taken a few steps backwards, and had hit the roof access wall.

They stay that way, staring at each other, for a while. Something in the air between them shifts, and Barbara's eyes travel to Batwoman's sensual red lips, to her full breasts under her suit, to her curves -

Barbara digs her fingers into the wall behind her hard enough to scrape the concrete.

She knows this shouldn't be happening and that it's a bad idea and that Batman would _kill_ her, but somehow the fact that it's inappropriate makes it all the more arousing.

Batwoman stalks towards her, almost closing the gap between them. She cups the back of Barbara's neck with her hand.

"We shouldn't...do this." Some feeble part of Barbara's brain tries to put up a final fight.

"That's true." Batwoman says, her voice heavy and sexy enough to stir something between Barbara's legs. She then leans in, her lips over the part of her cowl covering Barbara's ears.

"But the question is, do you want to?" Batwoman whispers.

_Yes_

Barbara's hands curl around Batwoman's waist and her eyelids flutter shut.

Kate's lips meet Barbara's.

The kiss stays soft and gentle for all of _one second_ , before Kate's tongue enters Barbara's mouth and sets off fireworks in her brain. Barbara's hands grip Kate's hair tight as they kiss hungrily, getting raunchier every second. Barbara pulls back just to lick Kate's lips, which elicits a catch in Kate's breath. She immediately removes her cowl, which prompts Barbara to do the same.

Somewhere in the back of her head, Barbara _knows_  this is a bad idea. They're on a random rooftop, where anyone could spot Batwoman and Batgirl going at it like wild animals in heat. She knows she should stop, but she doesn't want to, especially not when Kate Kane has just given her the best goddamn kiss of her _life_.

Barbara manages to yank Kate's suit down her shoulders and immediately squeezes her bare breast, eliciting a gasp from Kate. Babs starts rubbing her peaked nipples with her thumb, occasionally pressing into it and taking it between her fingers.

Kate crushes her lips against Barbara's once more, this time also slipping her hand under Barbara's pants.

Barbara's inner thigh throbs and pulses.

Kate's nimble fingers stroke against her clit, a layer of panties between them. Barbara squeezes her eyes shut and leans her head against the wall. Her breathing is erratic as she burns in wanton need.

"Kate..." Barbara mumbles, unable to form any more words.

Kate breathes heavily. "You're so wet...God. I want to fuck you dry, Barbara." Babs _mewls_ at that.

Before she can think of a reply, Kate manages to get her fingers under Babs' panties.

She gives Barbara two fingers, which raises a throaty moan out of her. Kate soon adds a third, and starts working her, hard and rough.

Barbara babbles variations of "fuck", "oh my god" and "don't stop". Her brain is short circuited and the only thing she's able to focus on is the feeling of Kate fingering her.

Barbara can't stay still. She jerks her hip up to match Kate's rhythm because she needs it so bad, she needs more and she wants Kate to bring her over the edge and she wants it _now_.

Kate, practically hearing her thoughts, begins to slow, fingerfucking Barbara lazily, a smirk on her face.

"Fuck! Kate! Please, fuck, _please_." Barbara whines, shifting her hips to try and get Kate to move faster.

"Shhh baby," Kate whispers, licking at the heated spot under Barbara's ear. Barbara shudders, a soft groan escaping her lips. She palms Kate's bare breast again, squeezing it, soft at first but gradually increasing the pressure. Her other hand finds Kate's ass and she grabs it roughly. Barbara wants to worship Kate's body, from her rounded ass to her full breasts. She never wants to stop touching either of them, to stop touching _her_.

Kate presses a kiss to Barbara's neck, before starting to rub at her clitoris. Barbara whines, and arches her back, gripping both Kate's breast and her ass tight. Kate groans, relishing the pain. Barbara begins pumping her ass, leaning forward to take Kate's breast in her mouth.

Kate gasps, one hand quickening at Babs's clit and the other gripping Barbara's hair, pushing her down on Kate's breast. Barbara feels like she's on _fire_ as Kate's expert fingers work her. She licks Kate's nipple sloppily, her tongue flicking at it. Kate arches into Barbara's mouth.

Her heart hammers against her chest and it gets almost impossible to breath. Barbara pulls away from Kate's breast and dip her head backwards, her mouth open in a silent "oh". A wave of release hits her, and she arches against Kate. Her toes curl as she cries out Kate's name, tipping over the edge, pleasure and arousal sweeping thought every inch of her body.

Barbara leans, breathing heavily against the wall. Kate removes her fingers from Barbara and she shudders at the sudden emptiness.

"Prisoner transport complete. Rendezvous back at the Batcave or resume patrol. Batman out." Both their comms crackle.

Kate pulls her suit back up and her cowl down. No one could look at her and realise that she'd just participated in an inappropriate rooftop sex act, except for her slightly messy hair, her flushed skin and the way she's breathing hard -

Barbara feels a buzz between her legs when she realises she's the reason Batwoman is sweating and breathing raggedly, that she made her moan and arch her body and catch her breath.

Batwoman turns to face her, and smiles wide. She leans in and kisses Babs one more time, her tongue leaving Barbara wanting for more.

When Kate pulls away, she palms Barbara's crotch through her pants, sending a jolt through the younger woman.

"I'm not done with you yet." She whispers, before grappling away.

Barbara prays that's true.


End file.
